Yusho Sakaki
| romaji_name = Sakaki Yūshō | ko_name = 신 유승 | ko_rr_name = Sin Yuseung | ko_trans_name = Sakaki Yūshō | fr_name = Yusho Sakaki | gender = Male | relatives = * Yoko Sakaki (wife) * Yuya Sakaki (son) | occupation = * Founder of two You Show Duel School branches * Professional Duelist * Teacher of Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch | school = * Heartland Duel School, Clover Branch * You Show Duel School * You Show Duel School | anime_deck = Performapal | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | de_voice = }} Yusho Sakaki ( , Sakaki Yūshō), or Yusyo Sakaki is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is Yuya's father, Yoko Sakaki's husband, a Dueltainer and the founder of two You Show Duel School branches. He was also the pioneer of Action Duels. Design Appearance Yusho wears a mostly red performer's outfit. He has black hair with inky-green shading and a purple top hat with green goggles on the bottom side. Yusho is fair skinned and has golden eyes. Personality Etymology His name may come from (Yūshō), a term meaning "overall victory, championship", reflecting the fact that he was once the Duel Champion. Biography History In their youth, Yusho rescued Yoko Sakaki and one of her gang members from a rival gang. He played "Smile World" to get the rival gang to back down. Yoko was grateful for what Yusho did and developed feelings for him. Eventually, the two of them got married and had a son, Yuya Sakaki. When a young Yuya was upset, Yusho approached him and gave him advice about laughing whenever he felt down. He used Yuya's pendant to further explain this point by saying that when Yuya made other people happy, the happiness would swing back towards him, like a pendulum. ".]] One night, Yusho was at Leo Corporation with Declan who asked Yusho to lead the Lancers and help stop Leo Akaba's ambition after investigating the research his father left behind. Since he and Leo developed the ARC System and Action Duels together, Yusho thought they could talk on equal grounds. On the day of his Duel against The Sledgehammer in the finals of an Action Duel tournament Yusho failed to show up. He went to use the Interdimensional Travel Device that Declan's research team developed to get to Duel Academy. However the device ended up sending him to the Xyz Dimension and taught many people how to Duel, including Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama. When Duel Academy started the invasion he Dueled Aster Phoenix, who sent him to the Fusion Dimension. When Yusho arrived in the Fusion Dimension, he saved Alexis from the Juvenile Officers but collapsed afterwards. Together they opened a You Show Duel School branch for Duelists who ran away from Duel Academy after invading Heartland. Pre-Arc League Championship Yusho was mentioned by Yuya and Declan during their first Duel. Declan said that he admired the Pioneer of Action Duels and rebuked Dipper and Kit for insulting Yuya's father. Yusho is the idol of several characters in the series. Arc League Championship Friendship Cup Friendship Cup Finals Heartland City Currently in the Fusion Dimension, Yusho is running an underground Duel School for Duelists who ran away from Duel Academy. Upon seeing Zuzu, Yusho recognized her and learned that everyone was worried about him after disappearing. When Zuzu asked him why he was in the Fusion Dimension, Yusho told her that he was in the Xyz Dimension, but during its invasion, Aster Phoenix sent him to the Fusion Dimension. He learned from Zuzu that Declan was leading the Lancers and told her that he left the Standard Dimension because of him. Yusho revealed that Declan crossed dimensions to find his father and asked Yusho to lead to the Lancers to stop Leo. After hearing Declan's desire, Yusho crossed dimensions the same day of his championship match against The Sledgehammer. However, he was sent to the Xyz Dimension instead and taught the Duelists there how to bring smiles before Duel Academy invaded. Before he could finish, he left to attend to two of his students. Relationships Yuya Sakaki Yusho deeply cares for his son, having given him advice in the past several times. He is proud of his son and is the one who gave him his pendant. Yoko Sakaki Zuzu Boyle Skip Boyle Declan Akaba Kite Tenjo Allen Kozuki Sayaka Sasayama Alexis Rhodes Aster Phoenix Aster hates Yusho for an unknown reason. Leo Akaba Since, he and Leo together developed the ARC System and Action Duels, Yusho thought they might be able to talk on equal ground in order to prevent the Arc Area Project. Deck According to Aster Phoenix, Yusho also uses a "Performapal" Deck, his ace monster being "Sky Magician". Other cards For a currently unknown reason, Yusho carries half of a torn copy of "Smile World". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters